Image data is encoded using a codec according to a data compression standard, e.g., a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) standard, and recorded on a recording medium in the form of a bitstream or transmitted via a communication channel.
With the development and supply of hardware for reproducing and storing high-resolution or high-quality image content, there is a growing need for a codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high-resolution or high-quality image content. Encoded image content may be reproduced by decoding it. Recently, methods of effectively compressing such high-resolution or high-quality image content have been implemented.